Need You Now
by Charmedfan90
Summary: Their love was legendary; but things in the past are clouding that love.  Is this something that can be repaired, or is pain something these two will always feel...or worse yet nothing at all?  Song oneshot/possible multichap later
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe Halliwell knew that she should be happy. She had managed to finally get somewhere after years of being told she wouldn't be able, and fighting through four and half years of fighting numerous demons and warlocks. She had a solid career. She let out a sigh as she started to pace around the room she has been in since she was a child. Not so long ago, she was married and in a beautiful penthouse, and pregnant. She let out a sigh, and found herself looking into a box of things she had managed to scrape up from the long abandoned place. She didn't tell anyone about this particular thing; she knew she would just get hell for it. Her family was so tired of Cole blustering in and then leaving a fiery trail of pain in his absence.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

She opened up the box and looked at the pictures of when she and Cole had first met, and felt tears coming to her eyes. She was still so carefree back then; still so excited to be a witch. Then Cole Turner came into her life after she and her older sister Prue saved their cop friend Darryl Morris from being killed by a human influenced by a demon. From there their drama filled romance began. She had really thought she had found the one. From the beginning she had thought that they were meant to be. They had gone through so much. She had thought after Cole had saved her and her sisters from the witch hunter that she was done with him; that divorce was going to be the best option for her.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Across San Francisco Cole Turner sat down alone in his penthouse. He couldn't help but let out a sigh; he was so alone since Phoebe had stayed away from him. His love for her had helped him survive in the Wasteland. That wouldn't be enough to prove to her that they could still work despite everything?

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

A part of him wanted to just appear next to his wife, and take her back home. He knew that if there was any hope of her coming back was to just give her time. Cole found himself heading towards the liquor cabinet, and pulling out a bottle of whiskey. He didn't bother getting a glass; he just took a swig of it dry. He sighed, and walked towards his empty bed where he knew where he would be later that night.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Phoebe sighed, and decided that she needed to go on a jog. It was something that she had become accustomed to since Cole's "death". Most nights it was just around her neighborhood, but other times she had managed to arrive at the Penthouse. As she headed down the stairs, she saw her little sister Paige in the dining room. She was making another potion. "What's up Phoebs?" she questioned as she saw her coming down the stairs.

"Just going out for a jog," Phoebe said, hoping to avoid the conversation about what time it was.

"Well…take a generic vanquishing potion with you," Paige said, tossing her one. Phoebe caught it, and was surprised not to get a lecture. She shrugged her shoulders, and pulled on a light weight jacket. As soon as her sneaker clad feet hit the pavement she started to jog. Before she knew it though, she was sprinting full out having no idea where she was going. A part of her knew she shouldn't be straying so far away from the manor, but she knew that if she called Leo or Paige they were only an orb away. Before she knew it she was there; the place she used to call home.

_I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

"Cole," she whispered, feeling tears coming to her eyes. This was the worst yet; normally she would just glance at it for a few moments, and go home. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Before the pain could fully hit on, she felt a premonition coming. From the feel of it, it was only a flash. A couple demons were going to shimmer behind her in a few seconds. Coming out from the glimpse of the very near future, she launched herself in the air, easily ascending five feet. The demons shimmered in, and looked confused. "Up here boys," she said with a smirk, throwing the potion down. One demon was smart enough to dodge the oncoming potion, the other was vanquished.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

As Cole continued to drink, he thought he heard something. There was a feeling deep inside of him; he couldn't tell if it was just one of his many powers he had accumulated in the Wasteland, but he knew that Phoebe was in trouble. He dropped the bottle down, and disappeared in a red wave. At the next moment he was in front of the building of his penthouse, and saw Phoebe fighting a demon. What was she doing here? Was she here to see him? He immediately squashed his hopes, and summoned a high energy ball in his hand.

He was prepared to toss it at the demon, but he didn't want to risk hitting Phoebe. A Warlock blinked in, and that prompted Cole to vanquish it with the energy ball in his hand. Phoebe let out a hard roundhouse kick to the demons chin, and he flew backwards. "What are you doing here?" she yelled before, bending down and sweeping an athame out of the demon's belt sheathe. She thrust the blade into the demon's chest effectively vanquishing him. Before he could answer her, he let out a sigh. She clearly saw the pain written in his features.

"I…" he wasn't sure what to say; he was far from being inebriated, all the powers he had installed into himself made sure of that. He ran a hand through his hair; he didn't even know if Phoebe was still pregnant; it had been months and her stomach was flat as ever. He had lost everything that he had worked so hard to try and keep. There was this thing pulling them closer together; they clearly needed each other. In that moment Phoebe ran up and kissed him hard on the mouth. He greedily wrapped his arms around his wife, and brought her close. A part of him feared for the reaction and possible rejection that was coming for him later. Before he could make himself really enjoy this he found himself pulling away. "Phoebe…"

"Cole," she murmured back, "I…I am not sure where that came from," she murmured softly.

"I do," he whispered hoarsely, "you still love me…and you know I still love you," he was breaking his promise to her; he was coming after her when she clearly wasn't ready. "Phoebe…we can try again…" She bit her lip, and looked back to where she could walk home and then looked towards Cole. The least she could do was talk with him about this.

_Oh baby I need you now…_

"Cole…I think…maybe it's time we talked," she sighed softly, and he nodded his head. Slowly they walked back towards the penthouse, not sure of what was waiting for them at the end of this night….

_Ok y'all this was originally a one-shot idea I had thought up while I heard some people at karaoke sing this. But for the moment, I am leaving it open ended. I think there could be some plot made from this. What are your thoughts? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to all those who reviewed on this so far! And a huge thank you to Jolcea for looking over my chapter, and giving awesome feedback. You were a life saver! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

Phoebe Halliwell looked towards the empty penthouse, and involuntarily shivered. Last time she was here, she had vanquished the love of her life. She bit her lip; that wasn't the last time she was here. Her sisters and Darryl were trying to make it look like that Cole had run out on her, and that was the night she had lost her child. She looked towards him; she had let him go…she hadn't told him about what had happened to their child. She never took the time to actually research and see if it was their kid, or it was just something the Source and The Seer had cooked up. After avoiding Cole's gaze for a while, he had approached her. "Phoebe…" he whispered, and she could tell he wanted nothing but to take her into his arms.

"Cole…hold on," she whispered, taking a step back. A look of hurt flashed into his eyes, but before he could say anything she stopped him. "I…I think if we are going to give this one more chance…we need to clear the air right now," He nodded, but still wrapped her into his arms. His hand traveled down to her stomach. Tears hit her brown eyes, and the next thing she knew she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Phoebe…what's wrong?" he questioned.

"Cole…you really need to know something…something about this," she placed her hand on top of his.

"Is…is there something wrong with the baby?" he asked, vaguely remembering how happy he was to hear that they were going to have a child. There was fear building in the pit of his stomach; they were right they had talking to do.

"Cole…after a few weeks that we…" she just glossed over the subject of them murdering her husband, "we had to make it look like you left me…." She swallowed hard, and he patiently waited for her explanation, not sure he was going to like where it led. "The Seer was waiting for me…and she tried to kidnap me. To make this shorter….we all ended up in the Underworld…the baby took control, and let the Seer perform a spell. The baby got transferred into her…and the Seer..."

"Phoebe…" he wheezed, connecting the dots on his own. She turned her head down in shame and depression. She hadn't talked to anyone about this; she had just thrown herself into her column. He was crushed; he had never imagined ever having a child, and now that the opportunity had seemingly passed, he was crushed. He walked over to where he left his whiskey, and took another huge gulp. It didn't dull the pain like it did when he was just a half-demon. After a moment, he looked towards his wife; he could still call her that, he hadn't signed the divorce papers yet.

"I…all I felt was evil inside me Cole…" she whispered, "it didn't even feel like we had provided the baby with any good at all…and we didn't have enough time to find another way. I'm sorry," she whispered, tears running freely down her face.

Tears were streaming down his face at this point as well. As angry as he was, it wasn't going to help to yell at her about it. "It's…its not your fault Phoebe," he murmured, "I tried so very hard not to let the Source take control, but without my powers…I couldn't do anything," he whispered. "He had put so far back of my mind, that I barely knew anything. The only thing I knew was when we heard that you were pregnant…I had some influence; then you had your premonition," Phoebe sidled up next to him, and wrapped her arms around him. Communication was never their strong point; that was something that had to change. Cole snapped his fingers, and a blanket appeared. That was something else they were going to have to talk about. Cole and the huge amount of powers he had; he was barely even human anymore.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, accepting the blanket and wrapping it around them. "Cole…there is something else we need to talk about…"

"Yes?"

"Cole…I know you don't like the topic of magic-,"

"You want me to give up the powers I gained don't you?" he murmured. "How am I going to protect-,"

"Cole…I can handle myself, I am one third of the most powerful entity of good witches," she sighed, "You don't need to protect me. You wanted to be human before…" he was silent. "If you want me Cole…you have to do this,"

"Would you?" he questioned, "would you give up something that has been apart of you as far as you can remember?" he didn't want to be powerless again.

"I don't know..." she took a moment to think it over. "My powers…they were prepared over years for me…I was meant to have them," and she looked at him, "And you were born half a demon…but with all these powers inside of you now…" her mind wandered back to a few days when he walked back into her life, and she cut him with a letter opener, and his blood was acidic.

He let out a sigh, and just brought her close. "Can we just talk about this tomorrow? I…I just want to hold you for a while," she nodded her head, and snuggled closer to him. This was one of the things he had missed most while he was in the Wasteland; just holding Phoebe.

**Halliwell Manor**-** the next day**

Paige Matthews woke up and stretched her arms over her head. She padded out of her room, and headed down the stairs. For once she was the one up early, even before early bird Piper. Taking this time, she decided to start up coffee. Coffee the youngest Charmed One could do; anything else, she had the black thumb of death. As the smell of freshly brewed drink wafted throughout the house Piper Halliwell woke up.

"Leo?" she questioned groggily, and he wasn't in bed. There was a note on the bed, saying that he was with another charge, but he was only an orb away if she needed anything. She sighed, and walked down the stairs. She looked down at the wrist watch, and saw it was only seven in the morning. She was assuming that Phoebe was the one making coffee, but when she arrived in the kitchen she saw Paige. "Morning," she said.

"Morning Piper," Paige said brightly, "I would have attempted to make breakfast, but as you know…"

"I appreciate it," she joked back. "I'll go start up on something…why don't you go check on Phoebe. I think she has a meeting with Elise or something today," Paige nodded her head, and headed up the stairs. When she arrived at her sister's room, it appeared her bed hadn't even been slept in.

"Phoebe?" Paige called out, but didn't get a response. She checked the bathrooms, and saw that she wasn't in them. Paige closed her eyes, and began to reach out in her mind for Phoebe. She found that…she was at Cole's? "Piper!" Paige called out, running down the stairs. "Phoebe isn't home…she's…she is at Cole's," Piper dropped the skillet she had in her hand.

"What?" she screeched. She hurriedly turned off the stove and oven, and ran up the stairs to change. Minutes later, they were ready for action and vanquishing if need be. Paige orbed them to the Penthouse.

When Phoebe woke up Cole was looking at her with a sleepy smile on his lips. "You have no idea how much I missed this," he whispered, snuggling closer to her. She looked down at her cell phone, and noticed the time.

"Oh god…Piper and Paige are going to freak out," she exclaimed, and saw an unreadable look on his face. There was a feeling in her stomach, and suddenly she felt pain; pain that wasn't her own. "Cole?" she questioned.

Before she could say anymore, a set of orbs appeared in the condo. Piper flicked her wrists at Cole, and an explosion hit his chest, throwing him off the couch. Paige grabbed the middle Halliwell's wrist, and pulled her to the other Charmed Ones. "Guys…wait-," but orbs surrounded the Charmed Ones and they were at the manor once more.

"What the hell happened last night?" Paige said.

"Why were you at the Penthouse?" Piper questioned. "Phoebe please don't tell me that you and Cole-,"

"Piper, Paige…" she tried to cut in, but before she could make a coherent sentence, she was assaulted with the feelings of worry, anger, and emotional anguish. Cole Turner appeared in the manor and saw that Phoebe was being overcome with something. Just as Piper was about to throw out her wrists again to try and blow him up, Phoebe grabbed her hands and brought them down. "Enough!" she said.

There was silence throughout the manor. It appeared that Phoebe had some explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe Halliwell could practically feel the shock radiating off of her sisters and Cole. She had managed to make the attempted vanquishing stop. "Piper please don't look at me like that," the Middle Halliwell sighed. Piper threw out her hands, managing to put a freeze whammy on the demon standing in the house. "Hey-,"

"No, don't you hey me," Piper growled, but then took a deep breath. Had Cole gone from trying to convince to forcing to convince via a spell? She hadn't thought that the demon would go to that lengths, but maybe with all that magic inside of him, had convinced him to use it for something huge in the personal gain department. "She must be under a spell," she said to Paige.

"Makes sense to me," Paige replied; she sounded so much like Prue at that moment it almost made Phoebe sick.

"Could you two please not talk like I am not in the room?" she said in an exasperated voice. "I am not under a spell!" Her sisters didn't seem to believe her, "Oh come on you guys, you think after five years of living with magic Piper you would see that I'm not-,"

"And he was able to use demons to convince us to fight and use our powers against each other," Piper snapped back.

"He did that?" Paige questioned; she really didn't know that much about Cole and Phoebe's past.

"Yeah, and he also did a lot of other things to make up for that later. Don't you remember when he held off the Source so we could save Paige? Or the time he attacked the Source while he was trying to get Piper to get rid of our powers….or when we fought the Source originally, and he had taken in the hollow!" Phoebe yelled and she had seen that Cole had unfrozen. She had not realized how much Cole had actually done just for her and her sisters until she had blurted it out. For the longest time after they had vanquished her husband, she had held so much against him. She was beginning to see how wrong she and her sisters had mistreated him.

Paige had seemingly forgotten all that he had done; and the first time she had met him she had helped Leo heal him. She bit her lip, and backed off a little bit. She had just been hit with a lot of things at this moment. "So are we ready to talk like civil adults now?" Phoebe sighed, feeling a migraine coming on. "Or are we going to just try and vanquish first and ask questions later?" Cole couldn't believe the words that flew out of Phoebe's mouth. That sounded like the girl he had fallen for two years ago. Maybe things were going to be alright; he knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up too high, but he couldn't help it. He deserved to have his life back didn't he?

"Alright…" Piper sighed. "Apparently me and Paige jumped the gun. But can you really blame us? All this time you have been saying is how much you want Cole out of your life,"

Cole remained silent at the mention of that, remembering how everyone was telling him that she didn't want him anymore. That he should have just stayed dead. It took a moment, and Paige couldn't believe that she was about to say this about Cole and what she had hid from her sisters.

"Well…" Paige piped up and then bit her lip, still wondering if she still wanted to keep this going on. "You know when I let go of Phoebe's hand when we were going to go vanquish what's his name…I went to the Penthouse and convinced Cole that you still loved him," this was a shock to Phoebe; she hadn't heard this from her little sister or Cole. It looked obvious to the clairvoyant witch that the eldest Charmed One had no idea what Paige had done to help save Phoebe.

"I…I just wanted what was best for you Phoebe," he murmured, "if it had meant leaving…it would kill me, but I would have done it," she suddenly reached out for his hand, and grabbed it. Piper didn't seem too happy the way things were going at this moment. She placed a hand on her stomach, and looked towards Cole. It was different when she wasn't pregnant; but now that she has a child inside of her she wanted to be sure that she was protecting her baby.

Piper looked down at her watch and sighed. "I got to go to P3, and you missy have a meeting. We can talk later," she said, grabbing her purse and heading out the door. She knew that she was taking advantage of the hormones raging inside her but at this moment she didn't care. Phoebe bit her lip as the eldest Charmed One walked out of the manor. She knew that she could find an explanation for Elise later; she could just coin the family emergency phrase that she was famous for using.

Paige looked at the couple standing in front of her, and she was suddenly reminded of when she was working at South Bay Social Services. She was reminded of when she even got Cole a job there for him. She wasn't always so nasty to her brother-in-law. As far as she knew, he was still her brother-in-law. She figured that him and Phoebe needed some alone time, and went to turn around. She may as well ditch that batch of potion she was making to try and vanquish Cole. "Paige wait…" Phoebe said to her, "thank you for saying what you did to Piper,"

"Yeah…well," she mumbled awkwardly. "Look, I am going to go nix that batch of vanquishing potion," she said, heading up the stairs not sure about what had just happened downstairs. Cole stood awkwardly in the doorway of the front entrance. Phoebe had never seen him be awkward before, except when he met her father.

"That was strange," he murmured. "But I think Piper is right, we do need to go to work," he was hoping they could just talk later, because right now he had to attempt to do the mortal thing. He knew that keeping Phoebe meant that he needed to be more mortal about things; not using powers for personal gain was something big in her book.

"Yeah…Elise is going to kill me for being late," she chuckled nervously. "We'll talk later ok?" Phoebe questioned, and Cole nodded his head. She wrapped her arms around him for a moment, and breathed him in. Cole was doing the same; not wanting to let go. Things would be different if they were still living in the Penthouse. He shook his head, and reluctantly pulled away.

"See you," he murmured before blurring away. Phoebe let out a sigh, and went up stairs to freshen up and get changed for work. To be on the safe side, she shot Elise a text message saying that she was on her way, and to apologize for being late yet again. As she parked in the parking lot, she saw she wasn't the only one who was late for the meeting.

"I am so glad that I am not the only one late for the staff meeting," Phoebe said to one of her co-workers. He looked at her strangely, "Oh please don't tell me I missed it," she groaned knowing she would really be in for it then.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned. "Elise re-scheduled the meeting," Phoebe looked surprised and looked through her phone. There was no mention of a meeting change, and Elise was meticulous about sending something to her employees if there was a change in anything. She bit her lip and wondered what was going on. There was something fishy going on.

"Right…" she laughed it off to get the weird look off his face. She suddenly wondered if Cole had done any magic to get her out of trouble. This worried her still; even though it wasn't the magic she had woven, it could still negatively affect her. She then stopped herself; it would not do any good to accuse him of doing magic right away. Maybe she just didn't get a text.

Meanwhile Piper was just arriving at P3; she was still shocked and a little pissed off at her sisters. This was not the first time they had given Cole another chance, and even though she had her baby protecting her she hated tapping into her powers. As she started to unlock the doors to her club, and was surprised by someone transporting behind her. She turned around and prepared to blow up whoever was following her and stopped when she saw it was her husband. "Jesus Leo," she sighed, "I could have turned you into confetti," she sighed, putting her hands down.

"What's going on?" he questioned, not knowing what had happened with Phoebe and Cole. "I thought you didn't have to come in until later,"

"Seriously do you even pay attention when you are up conversing with the other Whitelighters?" Piper snapped irritably at him. She opened up the club doors and waited for Leo to come in before closing the doors.

"Well…I was with a charge Piper…I can't keep tabs on you at all times you know," he sighed; and then after the deadly look she sent him he clammed up. "What's wrong?" he questioned, not wanting to have her hormones get the better of her before she did decide to blow him up.

"Phoebe stayed with Cole last night," Piper growled. Before Leo could put any input in, she shot out, "How many times do we have to go through this whole Cole fiasco?" she felt tears forming in her eyes, "first it was him vanquishing an innocent…then him becoming the Source; what more can happen with this family?" Leo put his hands on his wife's shoulders and she stopped her ranting. "I just…" she sighed, and he pulled her into a loving embrace. "I just don't want to see this family hurt anymore,"

"Piper…we are all going to be alright," he whispered softly into her hair. "Wasn't it you quoting your Grams saying that everything happens for a reason?" he questioned, "We can see where this plays out," he promised. Piper just nodded her head, and pulled away.

Across town, Paige Matthews had just orbed to where she had scryed for evil. As the orbs cleared she saw that the building she had orbed into was on fire. Before she could look for survivors, Cole appeared. "Cole…what the hell are you doing here?" she yelled at him.

"Saving an innocent," Cole said. Paige saw a woman in a leather outfit, and just after a glance, she knew it was a demon. She saw Paige and froze for a minute before looking at Cole. She started to hum, and Cole was suddenly drawn to the woman in front of him for a moment.

"Be a dear and take care of that Charmed One for me," and Cole turned to Paige giving the demon ample time to escape. He started towards Paige, and her eyes widened.

"And here I was defending you not even twenty minutes ago," she said, and that stopped him. Whatever spell was used had worn off. "Now you said there was an innocent lets go…"

_Sorry to end this chapter so abruptly, I promise I will start on the next chapter first thing in the morning! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for the reviews for the latest chapter! You have no idea how it feels to get such nice reviews from you guys; I really do appreciate it, I hope you all know that! Anyways, here is the next chapter for you _

Paige started coughing, as she and Cole looked for the innocent. She took notice that he was fine breathing in all this smoke and fumes. "Paige, I found her!" Cole called out, and she ran over to where the woman was lying. "Ok, do you want to take her out or should I-," before he could finish his sentence, fire fighters were looking for survivors. "Paige..." he started, and saw that she was looking paler than usual.

"I'm fine," she said, "We need some help here!" she shouted; it would have been too much of coincidence if they just dropped her off at the hospital and they would ask questions. This is what she was learning to do; to work with magic without exposing it. She grabbed a hold of the innocent, and felt Cole do the same. She gave him a look and he threw in a couple coughs to make it sound legit. Collectively they were able to help the fire fighters get the woman out.

**The Bay Mirror**

Phoebe sighed as she looked at the blank Word Document on her screen. On that particular screen was supposed to be her column but for some reason she couldn't get it written. She was about to close down the program when Elise ran in. "Phoebe, come out here now," the tone of her voice made her shoot out of her desk and follow her boss out her office.

"Elise…what's going on-," the Middle Halliwell stopped mid-sentence as she saw on the news that Cole and Paige were on the news saving someone. "Oh my god,"

"That is your husband and your half-sister saving someone out of a burning building," From the tone in her voice there was a plan brewing on inside of that head of hers.

"I think I should go check on them…" Phoebe murmured.

"Bring them back here later!" Elise called as the clairvoyant witch grabbed her purse and headed down to the garage. She pulled out her phone and dialed Paige's number. On the fourth ring Paige picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she coughed; Phoebe could barely hear her sister. Sirens could be heard from Paige's end, and the thought just hit her.

"Paige…what the hell is going on?" Phoebe demanded as she started towards the hospital.

"I can't really talk at the moment," Paige said, "Look just meet us at the hospital," Paige hung up the phone and Phoebe rolled her eyes. She knew that her sister and Cole couldn't have had an idea that press would be there so quickly, but still. The risk of exposure was something that was coming into play now. She speed dialed Piper, and she answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey Phoebs," Piper answered, "I thought you were in a meeting," she said.

"Have you seen the news yet?" she questioned, catching up with an ambulance. "Paige and Cole have been on there…"

"What do you mean they have been on there?" Piper groused, suddenly wary.

"Looks like a demon set fire to someone's apartment and Cole and Paige saved an innocent…they are on their way to the hospital," There was silence on Piper's end, and Phoebe knew that she was going to blow up about it. Before the blowout could happen, Piper let out a groan. "Piper…are you alright?" she asked now worried.

"I think your niece prefers me to be stress free…and have my bar covered in flowers,"

"She conjured flowers from the womb?" she asked shocked.

"I am going to call Leo, and we will meet you guys there. Never know when we are going to need to the Power of Three," she hung up the phone.

"Wow…" Phoebe said, closing her phone. They arrived at the hospital, and Phoebe saw her sister and her husband getting out of the back of the ambulance. "What the hell happened?" she asked, grabbing Paige's hand. She looked a little under the weather.

"Clear the way Miss," the paramedic said, and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"She's my sister, and he's my husband," she said, but she did make a point of getting out of the way so they could wheel the innocent out of the way. The woman looked like she was going to be able to make it alright.

Soon Phoebe, Cole and Paige were crowded into a private room. "The police may come in and ask a few questions-," before the nurse could continue what she was about to say, she was frozen into place. Piper came walking in with Leo in toll behind her. The look on her face showed she wasn't happy. Phoebe grimaced slightly.

"What do you mean the police are going to ask questions you three?" she glared at them.

"I would have just blurred us out of there-," Cole started.

"And what? The fire fighters were already approaching and heard us," she reasoned. "Who knows if they actually did see us first?"

"Wipe their memories maybe?" Piper snarled. She turned to Leo, and found that he was already heading to go check on their innocent. She rolled her eyes, "Way to back me up," she muttered. Cole kept his mouth shut; this was definitely not a time to get smart with the Eldest Halliwell sister.

"Well...you know as soon as the Darryl hears that Paige is involved I am sure he is going to be the one-," the door was opening back up and Piper whipped her hands out freezing whoever was coming into the room. She looked and saw it was the aforementioned police officer and friend. She looked in between the nurse and Darryl.

"Looks like I have to surprise Darryl," she sighed, and walked out of the room. She unfroze him with a twist of her right wrist and Darryl stopped in surprise.

"Did you freeze me?" he questioned, seeming a little irritated.

"Sorry, one sec," she waved her hand in the room once more and the nurse unfroze. "Lets go in and get this over with," she grumbled. Darryl looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to get into it right now," she said, and she swung the door open. The nurse excused herself out of the room, and Darryl found himself looking at the Halliwell sisters yet again. It wasn't the first time he had them in one room and they yet again were in the middle of an ongoing police investigation.

"Guys…" he was shocked to see Cole in the same room. "I am supposed to be taking your statement…please tell me that there is no demons or warlocks or-," Paige bit her lip. "Really? It couldn't just be a normal arson?" he sighed.

"Come on Darryl," Phoebe said, "we make life interesting," she joked lightly. She could practically feel the tension radiating from all the people in the room. She let out a low even sigh. "Piper, why don't we go check on the innocent, and Paige and Cole can try and give Darryl a toned down version of what happened," She gave both Paige and Cole a sympathetic look, before grabbing the annoyed witch by the arm.

"This had better not bring anything upon us-," Piper growled, not entirely in the mood to be hunting down a demon. Her and Leo were not doing too well, because of all the charges the Elders were assigning us. As the door opened up, she saw Leo making out with a skanky leather wearing broad. "LEO!" she shouted, and Phoebe winced. The woman pulled away, and smoke was coming out of his mouth. "Orb out now," she growled, and Leo disappeared. "You want to kiss someone?" she rolled her shoulders back, "Kiss this!" she focused all her anger and energy into her exploding power. She flicked her wrists, and instead of the demon exploding like she wanted it to, she was covered in flowers.

Phoebe had no time to make a comment, she immediately, took the demon's surprise flower attack to her advantage. She threw out a kick and hit the demon in the stomach. The demon pulled out a wicked looking blade. Phoebe grabbed an IV stand and managed to smack the demon in the face with it.

"Enough!" the Siren shouted, and threw her hands out. The two Charmed Ones were thrown backwards, and Piper was thrown out of the window. Phoebe growled, and tossed the IV and she saw for a moment that it had pierced the demon. The demon disappeared, and Phoebe jumped out the window after her sister.

As she descended down she managed to grab Piper's flaying arms. She activated her levitation power. "Jesus," Piper swore under her breath as they safely reached the ground.

Paige and Cole walked into the innocent's room and saw that she had woken up. "I thought that Piper and Phoebe said they would be in here," Paige stated. She saw the broken window, and looked down. Paige waved her hands up to them, and they were orbed up to the hospital room. "I need to see Leo right now," Piper said in a calm voice. Phoebe knew that things were not going to be good when they got home.

_I will try to get the next chapter soon __ I hope you enjoyed it_


End file.
